cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian: We Stand As One
''We Stand As One is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' We Stand As One Citizens: The Council Races have emerged victorious against the extragalactic threat known as the "Reapers." The damage done to Palaven was extensive. Cipritine and most of the major cities have been vaporized. Utilities are gone. Fires still choke the planet. And in spite of it all, we held fast. Before the our war with the invaders, Palaven had never fallen. After the war, the same fact still held true. The ground resistance held fast, studded by our own resolve and sacrifice, and buoyed with assistance from our allies. Many of us never expected that a coordination campaign like the Miracle at Palaven would be planned and executed with the help of the krogan. Such bonds are only forged in the fires of war when we sacrifice ourselves for the good of a more unified, peaceful whole. Through the spirits of gratitude and faith, the Apien Crest will re-temper its attitude toward the krogan people. The Tuchankan consulate on Cipritine will be rebuilt and restaffed, and I will be engaging in meaningful discourse with Overlord Urdnot Wrex and his direct subordinates on continuation of joint Hierarchy/krogan military ventures. The war has made it plainly obvious that our fighting styles are synergistic. We realize that this change may not be simple, especially given well over a thousand years of resentment towards one another. Now, however, it is time to put aside these feelings and rebuild side-by-side with all the other races of the galaxy. Many of you may also be wondering why I am composing this message to you all when we still have so much rebuilding work to do. The reason? Our newfound relationship with the krogan is just one of the many changes that you will see in the coming months. I will list some of the other important ones below: Military: *I am lowering our preparedness level from Defense Level Auros to Defense Level Bastion. After the burst of energy from the Crucible, the Reapers have seemingly been rendered benign. However, a number of them are still in the Milky Way and are rebuilding key pieces of the relay network. We must remain vigilant in case they snap back into a malevolent state. As you already know, active duty members of the Hierarchy military are not allowed to leave service except in exceptional circumstances while Levels Auros or Bastion are in effect. *The Alternative Path to Tier 3 Program has been suspended indefinitely. All Hierarchy subjects must report for basic training if they wish to advance to formal citizenship. Subjects with physical or mental disabilities will be accommodated into safer rear-echelon positions. Those with profound disabilities will still be cared for by the Ministry of Welfare. *Until the military has recovered to total or near-total strength, C.O.s are to re-instruct front-line troops in defensive tactics. It is likely that some Legion Historians will be reassigned as advisors and drill instructors to ensure that all troops meet this new standard. Please search Directive 2186-XA-507 on the main page of the Ministry of Tactical Planning for further details. Population Stabilization/Child-Rearing: *The Reaper War caused considerable population declines, therefore we must immediately take steps to remedy this. First, Hierarchy citizens between 25 and 40 years of age currently serving in an active duty capacity may apply to have their implant contraceptives deactivated. Couples who conceive or create a viable in vitro infant will be awarded with bonus pay and a 2-month maternity/paternity leave after the birth of the child. To prevent possible custody squabbles, children resulting from couples that do not have an official mateship certificate will be raised as wards of the state; if a couple are mates, they will maintain custody of the child. This directive does not apply ex post facto; single parents who currently have custody of already-born children will not lose custody. *During the war, we sadly had to rescind the parental exemption that stated each Hierarchy family had the right to at least one parent who was exempt from the draft. This system will remain in place indefinitely, and Nurturing Centers will remain open for all children whose parents have been called for active duty. However, legally-recognized turian parents are now guaranteed a minimum of 2 days off-duty time to spend with their children for every 14 days of service. *Experienced parents may also apply to become Nurturing Center staff members. In exchange for the vital responsibility of raising our future, these parents will be posted at the same Nurturing Center that their child is assigned to or one in very close proximity. *Nurturing Centers will accept orphans from all races. If a public or private child-raising institution is overburdened, the Hierarchy Opportunity Initiative will gladly take in these children and place them in one of our safe, loving institutions. All children raised through the HOI are guaranteed all the opportunities of natural-born Hierarchy children. Taxation and Pay: *The “living allowance” component of all Hierarchy members serving in active duty positions is hereby revoked. In exchange, the Hierarchy guarantees adequate food and shelter to all currently-serving troops. Such a move is easier on everyone; individuals will no longer have to independently secure lodging on less populated worlds, and the Hierarchy benefits from being able to save resources for the betterment of all. *The income tax scale for non-citizen permanent residents of Hierarchy worlds has been adjusted in the interests of equity. Please see Directive 2186-EC-906 on the Ministry of Prosperity's website for further details. *Corporate excise tax on all Hierarchy-affiliated businesses will be increased fom 40% to 45%. Excise tax on corporations owned by client races are currently being evaluated and may be readjusted. Social: The following vidcasts have been approved for renewal on the Hierarchy Vidcast Network: *Hierarchy Vidcast Network News *Hierarchy Music Hotshots *Exemplary Loyalty *Community First *Extreme Volunteering: Taetrus Edition *Portraits in Death for the Cause *Combat Cooking *The Lonely Louza *My Little Moxie More directives will certainly be forthcoming as we continue attempts to stabilize Palaven's climate and restore our planet to its pre-war glory. As we expand and the relay network is repaired, we will gradually begin to re-unite with the rest of our comrades in other clusters. In the meantime, all Primarchs will continue to govern their clusters independently, though we will remain in contact with one another via quantum entanglement in an attempt to keep regulations as close to seamless as possible between clusters. In closing, I would like the opportunity to send my gratitude to the following groups: All troops in the units tasked with exploring frontier star systems in the Apien Crest. Other than our citizens, resources and new living spaces are the most valuable assets that the Hierarchy needs to rebuild and flourish. All of those who gave their lives to keep Palaven from falling. I would like to quote General Resvirix in saying that all of them are worthy of joining Palaven's spirit. The Systems Alliance, especially the crew of the still-missing Normandy. As we continue to put aside our differences, our future continues to grow brighter and brighter. We appreciate all you have done in combating the Reaper threat. Most importantly, all loyal Hierarchy citizens. You are the most important component of our society's continued success. Continue to stay strong. Together, we can and will overcome any obstacle thrown in our way. Death for the Cause, now and forever. -General Adrien Victus Primarch, Apien Crest Category:Retrospective